Zonnie Uchiha
Zonnie Uchiha is ' '''the anti-hero desendant of the Gozu , Hozuki and Jugo clans and the only child of Udhon Uchiha and Raysheia Jugo. He is a mutant Genin of Otogakure, a member of Koukon, the leader and teacher of Team X, a recruit in the Wyvern Order, the founder of the Chosen Elites, and the jinchuriki for the Ten-Tailed Beast. As it's host, Zonnie has many nicknames and much respect from all around the Universe. Some of these include '''Baal's Chiken Haired Cheetah' (バアルのチキン髪チーター, "baaru no chikin kami chita"), for his speed, and Black Hawk (ブラックホーク, "Burakkuhōku") as his code name. Plot History See Also: '[Zonnie's Missions] Background Zonnie was born to Udhon Uchiha and Raysheia Jugo in the Sound Kingdom. From when he was a little child, he wanted to become a powerful and widely recognized ninja like his parents; and heavily trained- to the point of chakra exaustion. His ninja academy days were full of developing friendships, ferocious training and eating a lot of tomatoes (another father-son-similarity). A while later, he was on a one man team and discovered the Demon Seal on his stomach. Around some time later during the second war of worlds, he saw his best friend, Inue, killed infront of his own eyes, due to a peace requiem. Zonnie became extremely angered and released a huge amount of the Ten-Tails' chakra, and began randomly attacking people and objects alike. Before he could cause a great extensive amount of damage, the Demon Seal awoke, and in it was infact his father who told him that violence wasn't the way and that if he wants to be reconiseable as a strong and powerfull ninja, he can't get mad at what the village is doing and that he will soon come home. Before Udhon left, he gave Zonnie several scrolls to learn from. One containing both the Quizen and Rigkun Clone Technique, and the other being a summoning contract. With feirce determination to be just like his parents, Zonnie trained harshly and fully mastered both techniques. Even with the peace requiem, the Sound Kingdom was defeated, and the entire villige was obliterated. Luckly, in the nick of time, Zonnie was sent to planet Earth, in order to defeat its inhabitants and clear the planet for its future sale. As Earth's inhabitants were thought to be weak, a baby Wavnd was seen as enough for the task. After crash-landing on Earth, Zonnie became the adopted grandson of an old man named Armaldo, who found him in the woods. Armaldo took Zonnie under his wing, and trained him in the Ninja arts. Quickly learning much jutsu, including a mysterious teleporting technique and summoning as well as obtaining his Kagegan, he vowed to use this knowlage to get his revenge. Armaldo one day discovered Zonnie's transformations, and thus told him to never become extremely angered during a full moon. However, one night he did, and this was the first time he activated his four-tailed form, causing him to unknowingly kill Armaldo. Soon Zonnie then began to travel on his own, and during a battle to save Earth his Jninchuriki transformations brought many attetion to himself, while moast of it was hatered, a man named Dante, who was a Sound Kingdom survivor, had discovered this relised that it was the son of Udhon. Zonnie found himself traveling to Otogakure, a villiage in which accepts missing-nin and finds several other Sound Kingdom survivors. He soon forgot about his mission, and makes a home in Otogakure. During the time after leaving the acadmey, he meets some odd friends, and the five soon become known as the legendary Pentagon Five. His skills become great enough to become a specialist hired assiasin. He would later train with his mutantion and sometime since then, he saved the village and became somewhat beloved in Otogakure, the village's hero, or more specifically, the Hero of Heroes is what Xion described him as. Wavnd Forever Zonnie does not have a very huge role in Gadien but instead appears as a hologram and often metioned by some shinobi, howerver later on in the series, Zonnie becomes a more active character Wavnd and appears frequently throughout the series. In addition to serving his various duties, he watches battles of interest and then reports the outcome to his allies, and eats the bodies of Otogakure's dead associates. Appearence Zonnie as being the decendant of Otogakure's four majior clans, it is not surprising to see that he has all thier traits. He is a tall, light brown, long neon oranged haired man. Zonnie has one clearly visible sharp tooth, proably a feature from the Hozuki clan. He lastly has onyx eyes that comming from the Uchiha clan. As noted by many people, Zonnie has a femine face, often letting people believe that he is the opposite gender. In eapsoide 10, it was shown that along with the Nine Dragons seal on his stomach, Zonnie has a bunch of diffrent tattoo seals covering moast of his torso. In terms of clothing, Zonnie incorprates his favorite color, purple, into a modified version of Otogakure's shinobi outfit: infact, the only part of his outfit that hasn't been modofied is Otogakure's purple colored forehead protector. He wore a green long sleved T-Shirt with a purple sleveless flak jacket on top. The jacket is lightweight and is heivly restiant to all forms of damage. The jacket is also an insulator- keeping Zonnie warm in cold weather and vice versa. Inside, it contains all of Zonnie's scrolls, tools, and even water bottles. On the back of it had a biohazard symbol. His pants were green with a few purple stripes verticly crossing the pants. There is a purple belt that is a substuite for a weapons bag. His weapon, DragonBlade, is on his back in normal form, it has a strap attatched to it to keep it firmly in place. The strap is also connected to his weapons belt. Besides the belt, he also wears a green rope around his waist, tied in a bow. On his hands are taijustu gloves that have seals to store shuriken, and kunai. With this outfit, Zonnie also wears a cloak similar to the one worn by Sasuke Uchiha. During high ranked missions, Zonnie will wear a long scarf that covers his mouth, and black sunglasses to hide his appearence. Personailty As a young child, Zonnie was a very kind boy, showing respect to his fellow clansmen and teachers alike. According to seal, his personailty charmed many- he seems to easily befriend people, and chaged the lives of almost every villian he meets. After Inue's death, Zonnie's innocence was corrupted, his ideals and personality changed severely, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and with the next eight years of his life devoted to getting revenge. This lead him into a further world of darkness and soon, everyone began to give up on him. After having a mental collapse due to his defeat at the hands of Xion, Zonnie began to think things through and plan ahead. After seeing how much his hatered affected the world, Zonnie vowed to never hate or love anyone again. He just wouldn't care about anyone or anything and follow whats best. This lead him into becomming a rather laid-back and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, one of his notions is putting small things that are unimportant first expecialy in battle, such as that fighting will cause him to miss dinner or a nap, and that if he is bothered while doing any of these things, it had better be for a good reason. When he is interested in battle, he has an odd sence of honor when fighting. During battle, Zonnie is extremely arrogant with his opponents, telling them what they ''should have done, then attacking them viciously as well as unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. Zonnie normaly likes to show off during fights: he often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. This showing off typically took the form of traditional kabuki poses, keeping with his bird theme. He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose. When the situation called for it, however, Zonnie could become extremely serious. He could also be quite perceptive in a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. Like moast clan members, he is highly loyal to his respective clans, as he always wore his clan's symbol and refused to wear the forehead protectors of anything else, even the symbol of the rebelation. He also saw that anyone outside of the clan wielding any of his clans abilities as an insult, as those Kekkei Genkai are a symbol of a clans powers; while Dion and Inue complimented outsiders mastery over the Sharingan, Zonnie expressed resentment at an outsider even possessing it, and went as far to crush it. Also, for his entire life, despite being popular towards females due to being handsome and cool, Zonnie showed absolutely no interest in any of these women, nor their advances, due to his all consuming desire for revenge and power. His disinterest in these women can turn to murderous violence. Relationships Zonnie has encountered many different characters throughout the course of the series, ranging from family, friends and allies, to rivals and enemies. His interactions with these characters have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since childhood, while others have only developed during the series. Zonnie has not shown any romantic feelings towards any characters in the series. Inue Is Zonnie's adopted brother and was once one of his moast loving people. After she died, Zonnie's personailtly drasticly changed. Showing how much effect Inue had on Zonnie's behavior. Armaldo Seal Grimmy's sopposed cusin. Unlike Grimmy howerver, Zonnie and Seal have a more friendly relationship. The two are often 'study buddies' or sparing togeather. Though this is not a romeantic relationship like many people have thought. When it comes to advice, Seal is the first person Zonnie always comes to and vice versa. While the two hardly ever have any fights, they seem to make up afterwards even if it's something serious. Zonnie also shares his moast depriving secreats with Seal, showing how much he trust in him, and just how strong thier friendship is. Zonnie has repidly said that Seal is like a brother Figure to him. Grimmy While they are spritualy related (Grimmy is Darcia's great grandson), Zonnie and Grimmy do not get along well, and often others have to be around when they are close to one another to prevent eathier one of them from killing each other. Though dispite this, it is shown that Zonnie and Grimmy make an invicible team and have a somewhat rival relationship. Stayfon Muhso Powers And Abilities Rivaled only by Krillio in the entire Koukon, it is no doubt that Zonnie is a powerfull shinobi. Even during his childhood and when he was part of a three-man team, Zonnie's abilities and potential were already seen as a prodigy geinus. According to Jinzi, his former sensei, with his powerfull chakra and hard determination, Zonnie could very well surpass himself in a few years. Under the timeskip into Part III, Zonnie's potential is developed, he has proven himself more than a match agist many, and in the few battles he was involved in, he could defeat the likes of Roboracoon, Xion, Grimmy, and Stayfon Muhso who are all S-Class Members of the Avengers. Howerver, dispite this, Most of Zonnies's abilities are still unknown. He is one of three people to have ben called the strongest of any Otogakure citizen to ever live and is widely regarded as one of the most gifted ninja in history. He was described as a "very powerful ninja" by Wolfbane himself. If not the strongest Shinobi, Zonnie was one of the strongest ninja, as every opponent he had been seen fighting had been defeated with little effort. He had extremely high taijutsu prowess (due to his raw power and swiftness), vast supply of ninjutsu techniques of multiple elements (due to the Kagegan) and a highly analytical mind. Those traits allowed him to fight several high-level opponents while generally controlling the pace of the fight. However, since Zonnie developed an "Inner Being" (as a result from nearly becoming one while having his Shinobi powers restored), the Ten-Tails and the mutantion are both the source of Zonnie's power and share the same spirit body in his inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the Mutant takes the form of a humanoid gargoyle with tiger striped snake-like skin/with a strong desire to take control of Zonnie's body and power for himself. The two entities can also fuse themselves into one body, revealing a body with the Ten-Tails' chakra cloak along with some features of the Mutant's new form. Being a descendant of the Jugo Clan, Zonnie possesses incredible durabilty and vitality, the latter of which is further augmented by the Ten-Tails sealed within him. List of Abilities General '''Imennse Speed: His fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed and the new addition of his chokuto, to which he has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. During his time with Armaldo, Zonnie's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Xion. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. Stated by Kaize, Zonnie has become a speed specialist. Or a ninja that focus thier entire training style on nothing but thier speed. Howerver, this is somewhat a disavantage, as moast of his abilities prove him pretty much useless, eathier because they are not adapted to his speed fighting style, or they take too much time and can make the oponet easily conterattack him. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy in his fights and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, Zonnie is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. Even Roboracoon was impressed by Zonnie's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, such as in his second battle with Roboracoon, where he subdued the latter's one-hit-kill justu while armed only with his sword and the one sense that was left accessible by Roboracoon's chakra at the time - that of touch. Zonnie has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents, or deducing a jutsu's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as he shows in his battle against Darcia. Once doing so, he can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. Zonnie is also highly proficient at evasion, as shown when he was able to fight on par with Darcia, and later with Tangerine, while simultaneously avoiding taking damage and protecting Takaken and Olivo. Plumber Skills: Zonnie primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal due to his Kagegan. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. While used less often, he has also shown to have impressive skills in genjutsu, which he can use to throw off his opponents as a set-up for stronger attacks. In addition, he has proven to be very adept in taijutsu, which, combined with his impressive speed, allows him to effectively catch his opponents off guard and evade attacks. Moreover, he has proven skillful in areas such as tracking, trap-making, survival, stealth, assassination, armed-combat, and Fūinjutsu. Armaldo notes that his level of fūinjutsu was impressive for his experience; and has sence then incresed in level. Vast Chakra Power: Even by a captain's standards, his chakra is absolutely monsterous. In fact, it is so great that Zonnie can fight on par with two other kage-level opponents without using his full power, even when he is surpressing his power and his opponents release their Zanpakutō's Bankai. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Zonnie's chakra is often called dark and foul; moreso than moast Tailed Beast. His chakra is is a dark blue/blood-red color, and when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and manifest itself in the shape of a gargoyle. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Zonnie has shown impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, he can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He is also able to comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy as shown from his ability to instantly notice Roboracoon's energy was fluctuating due to his tailed beast. He is capable of detecting the presence of other people through their chakra. His chakra sensing skills allows him to detect targets from a great distance, as well as differentiate the characters by their chakra signature alone. He is able to sense the chakra of others even from extended distances. Such an example is being able to tell exactly who is among a crowd of people. Zonnie is good enough to tell if his targets are lying based on any fluctuations or changes of their chakra signature. Ninjustu Mastery Zonnie just like his mother is known as a Ninjustu master. He is recognized as the foremost jutsu specialist in Arigakure, due to his gradually increasing arsenal of thousands of jutsu, a feat that earns either delight or dread from enemy plumbers who face him in combat. While he owed moast of his ninjustu abilities to the Kagegan, (as abilitly allowed him to copy nearly anyones attacks) Zonnie has, at a young age trained hard for his power. Zonnie was often described as a perfectionist. He had the ability to improvise or expand the limit of a jutsu to the point where even an academic or E-rank technique could make him an extremely formidable opponent. One example being the Silent Killing; Zonnie was a master of this technique, and was even good enough to track and kill opponents through sound alone. Zonnie was also very neogoceable, being able to create a wide viritey of justu just by using one justu. He learned the Quizen from his father, and had learned many Funjustu from his mother. Zonnie apparently, as noted by many people, is an astonishingly fast learner, considered by some people being able to actually surpass his mother. Nature Transformation With much assistance from his Kagegan he has mastered multiple elements despite his still young age, which he is able to use together for various combo attacks or strategies. Even though he owes much of his repertoire to his Kagegan, Zonnie is capable of creating his own techniques. While he comes from many clans that all have a natural chakra affinity, Zonnie excelled in water-type chakra. His main jutsu put him at a tactical advantage. While a ninja normally requires an already existing supply of water to perform any water-based jutsu, Zonnie possessed a special jutsu that allowed him to extract moisture from the air to act as a source. He could then use that water to perform a number of versatile feats, such as imprisoning and drowning his opponents, or creating protective shields, as his jutsu would continue to manipulate the water. He could also use the water as a vessel to summon fish of various sizes and form, so they might assist him on land. While that justu does not work in harsh rocky/dry areas, Zonnie can simply make it rain to help him gather enough water for the justu to work. Zonnie has also inheirated the Hozuki Clan's Special Kekkei Genkai; Hydration. Any physical damage that is done to Zonnie hmself, he will simply turn into a blorb of water. In order to fully capture Zonnie, you would have to get him inside of a liquidfied container. If Zonnie becomes uncousious, he is rendered in a jelly-like state. Zonnie is accestible to lightning-based attacks. And this technique takes a large amount of water to stay activated. Earth Release nature transformation was his second affinity and his secondary used chakra nature. He is able to use the techniques with great detail in their shape and for the rest of the series his Earthbending improves greatly. After the timeskip, Zonnie is capable of bending large boulders, sending massive columns of rock flying or forming earthen armor around his body for protection. By the third arc, Zonnie can fight and bend blindfolded, detecting things outside of his line of vision by using Toph's seismic sense. During futher Training, Zonnie can manipulate massive columns of rock, compress boulders into pebbles, or send rocks flying at mach speeds, and requires no physical connection with the ground to Earthbend. These techniques were acconponied by his use of Earth Release: Wheel of fortune, a technique that summons earth to his current area. Another stragey used by Zonnie often is to turn the earth into mud, and then using his heiratage from the Gozu Clan, turn his body into mud, thus allowing him to controll it. This also gave him the abilitly to shoot one, or multiple mud based attacks. Howerver, dispite his talent with water and earth, as being part of a Uchiha, Zonnie's true affinity is with fire release by the time he was 6, his fire minulapation skills were better than kids twice his age. And at the age of 13, his skills were even able to impress his teachers. His bird-like themes carry over into his battles, for he even shapes his fire release attacks into birds. Some of his more oroignal techniques include the Fire Release: Multi Hawk Bullet, and the Fire Release: Arrow Spearow. At the age of 8, he had already mastered several B-Ranked Fire Release justu. During his breif scrimage with Oolong Fisher, he noted that he shouldn't be able to effectivly use those kind of techniques yet. Thanks to his avanced chakra minuplation skills, Zonnie was able to combine his wind and fire affinities togeather to form the Plasma Release. It's properties have the brightness and burning power of the sun. Burns from this type of jutsu are extremely painful and are not wholly healable for people who are lucky, or unlucky enough to survive an assault by users of this formidable element. Another avanced chakra nature is the crystal release. Zonnie's Gozu clan heirtage allows him to acess this eleament. By using this power, he can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Zonnie may even stand and ride upon his crystallized constructs and use it as protection in hand-to-hand combat. The Acid Release was created by himself and is used when Zonnie uses his Acid Saliava along with shape and nature transformation to create several new justu. This thick golden acid can come from his mouth and hands. Zonnie could use this for a viritey of things; a way to burn down barricades, fire at close range to force an opponent to dodge, or even to create a source for future acid release techniques. He could also make this into Webs of Chakra, that only special people that have avanced taijustu, like the gentle fist, were able to cut, or create a thicker gold liquid that hardened into a chakra-blocking metal upon contact with the air. This hardened material could be fabricated into kunias and other throwiong weapons, or body armor that could completely defend him from physical attacks and impacts. Rigkun Clone Technique The Rigkun Clone Technique takes advantage of the massive chakra reserve Zonnie possesses. Zonnie is able to create upwards to two thousand clones, and able to have a decent amount of chakra in each of them. Because of this, he can use his clones for virtually anything, from straight combat to speed training. In the beginning, Zonnie would create a multitude of clones to overwhelm his opponents. Other times however, he would use strategies that typically involve shadow clones; either directing his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements, or transforming them into various shapes (such as shuriken) to allow for surprise attacks. By Part II, Zonnie learned that whatever his clones learn, he, the main mind, would also learn. By using this, he is able to learn something that would usually take years in days, which greatly increased his rate of learning. Zonnie also learned that he could use the clones to determine his opponents' abilities, to determine how many clones he will really need to defeat them instead of simply wasting chakra on thousands of clones. Quizen Another Justu taught to him by his father; the Quizen. Because his chakra controll is exactly like his fathers, it took him two and a half weeks to finialy complete the justu (at the time Zonnie did not know the shadow Clone technique benifits). But when he did master it it was very impressive. Over the time-skip, Zonnie put a great deal of development into the Quizen's ability to manipulate dark matter. He could increse it's size and concentrate it into more solid forms like senbon and a sword, allowing him to make more precise attacks. Mutantaion Mutants are people whose genetic dna makeup contains unordinary chormezones. Often in moast cases, a mutant's DNA can become unstable, and they gain inhuman abilities through a process known as mutantion. In order to use this power, they must literly become the mutant within them. Due to him being a decendant of the Jugo Clan, Zonnie is concidered a mutant. These powers debuted while attempting to use his Shinobi powers to escape Orominu. Due to him being half human and half mutant with geans for several traits, Zonnie's DNA is highly unstable, but it can be controlled. Due to this DNA, unlike other members who have mutation, Zonnie is not limited to one transformation, and can enter whatever form is best for the situation. He can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to parts of his body. Zonnie has changed his body into a number of forms during his appearances. At his debut, he changed his left arm into a piston-like ram to increase his punching power, and then altered it into a massive axe blade to counter a sword. As well as boosters on his arm that allowed him to throw his team-mates to safety. Zonnie can also add extra apendges such as tails, wings and horns. His apednges alway's appear like snake scales. When first creating an appendge, it will happen slowly and painfuly. The second time, it will happen faster and less painfull. The third time will be even faster and usaly painless and so on untill it is fully developed. This process varies among apendges as Claws took only three times, but his wings took over twelve tries before becoming fully developed. Besides shape-shifting, another abilitly that Zonnie gained was oroichmaru's affinity to snakes. This is proably because he was the first person to create the mutation effect. Zonnie could summon snakes from any part of his body, and could use Orochimaru's Body Shedding technique to shed his skin and produce a new body, thus repairing any damage he sustained. As well as an absorbtion abilitly that allowed Zonnie to gain the abilities, memories and soul of his target. Furthermore, because these are part of his natural abilities and not techniques being preformed, Zonnie can use these abilities without having to use any chakra. As with all cursed seals, Zonnie does indeed have a two levels. In level one, instead of black tattoo's spreading around his body in a unique manner, his skin will slowly begen to look and feel like a snakes; starting from the left side of his face to his whole body. When activated, it granted him enhanced speed, strength, durability and chakra. However, it corrupted both his body and his mind, giving him a darker personality and making him vulnerable to an Orochimaru-like influence. In his Lv.2 form, Zonnie takes the appearence of oddly, a gargoyle creature with features that resemble his tailed beast. It has an octopus tenticle with a snake at the end for a tail, tiger striped snake-like skin/fur, lion mane, bat shaped wings along with long ears and foward pointing horns. Zonnie's eyes became golden in color with his pupils being diamond shaped. On the outside of them are red and the inside of them is an hourglass shape that is pitch black. If he fully transforms, Zonnie gains a massive power boost, but loses his mind to his murderous side. Such as strength, speed, durability, and endurence. Even the power and length of his attacks are augemented. Zonnie could still alter his form; on his back are what appears to be six jet boosters like appendages. These appendages can increase in number and extend forward to aim at a target of his choosing, then launch massive blasts of chakra with cannon-like force, devastating an opponent, especially at point-blank range. Kagegan & Mangeykou Kagegan Now as the hoast of the Ten-Tails, Zonnie has given up his Sharigan for the Kagegan; a combonation of all three main doujustu Kekkei Genkai. His looks as normal as the regular Kagegan does. Three are a total of three levels that Zonnie has to unlock and with each level does, he gains a Sharigan-like tomatoe as well as improveing his Kagagan's abilities; allowing him to copy any non-Kekkei Genkai or special requirement technique; from Genjutsu to Taijustu, from Fuinjustu to Kenjustu. Other abilities include casting high-Ranked illusions, can see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions (to the point of affecting someone without emotions, or control animals with his eyes forceing them to do his bidding), able to track even the slightest movements and giving him access to all six forms of elemental chakra. Its unique ability, however, allows it to convert the element of the user's or an attack's chakra (i.e. a Kagegan user uses Fire Release: Fireball Technique and converts it to water element, creating a similar attack composed of water). Zonnie is also able to see through everything in a 360 degree range for over ten kilometers. Whenever Koyru uses any abilitly of the Kagegan, it glows in a rainbow aura covered with a Black/White outline. After the timeskip into Wavnd Forever, He had trained so much with his eyes that he could cast genjutsu by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and could similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them. Zonnie could even have his Kagegan activated all the time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Later during his training with Soldad, he used the kagegan's eleamental controll to combine elements togeather in the same sense as a kekkai genkai, for example he could combine water and wind making ice. And because of that, he could copy any Kekkei Genkai technique that he was able to use. Around the end of the Third Great War of Worlds, when he was sixteen, Zonnie was forced to kill Mataiden, who was the closest person to him, as a "peace offering" to Arvinax. Zonnie's sadness at his death, and his rage with the village led to the awakening of his Mangekyou Kagegan. It's appearence is similar to the Star of David; still showing the riennagan circles along with one Sharigan pupil in each intercepting triangle. But this time the veins were visible, similar to the bakyugan. In his second fight with Seireitou, he used a Genjutsu which has been speculated to be Tsukuyomi 'due to having a similar appearance and effects. He has also shown the ability to summon and extinguish the so-called inextinguishable flames of 'Amaterasu and improviseing them to the White Amerastu. Zonnie has also displayed the ability to use Susanoo, which he can use in the same manner as a Cursed Seal, manifesting single parts at a time. In fights that do not require a full version, Zonnie will use incomplete versions of Susanoo due to various reasons. During his fight with Xion, he uses a more complete version, and demonstrates its ability to use different weapons; the pimary being a bow and arrows. His Susanoo grows with intense feelings of hatered. After adjusting to his new Mangekyou powers, Zonnie has further improved his advanced Fire Release known as the Blaze Release; an element that draws its power from Amaterasu. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Zonnie can control the movement of the flames into various shapes; even able to compress the flames to create weapons. It is revealed when Zonnie invades Kagura Town, that while his Mangekyou Kagegan awakens Blaze Release, to strengthen Amaterasu, his Kagegan has awakened Mirror Release, which strengthens his Tsukuyomi to the point where he can trap others in his genjutsu without making eye contact. Eternal Mangeykou Kagegan After going blind because of recklessly using his Mangekyou Kagegan, Zonnie went through harsh training; overcomming his greatest sadness and implating Darcia's Mangekyou Kagegan inside his own eyes. Zonnie then awakened a new "Eternal" Mangekyou Kagegan, which looks like a combination of his own and Darcia's Mangekyou Kagegan. With it, Zonnie never had to fear the risk of losing his eyesight again.One of the techniques granted is Forbidden Jutsu: Heaven's Roar, which allows him to disable the power of a Bijuu or demonic influence. This technique is not a seal, but a condition that literally cannot be removed unless the user disables it. This jutsu is perfect for fighting a Jinchuriki. He was later able to fully master this technique; able to easily surpress a tailed beast when that chakra nature comes in a vision range. Though that means that he can not controll or even use his own Bijuu Powers. Jinchuriki Transformations Main Article: Zonnie's Jinchuriki Transformations The full extents of the Ten-Tails are not yet known. Madara developed the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seal that was actualy a set of seals desined to hold the Jyuubi, acess it's powers and prevent it's extraction by force. According to Madara, just by having the Ten-Tails inside of him, the Sage of Six Paths had far surpassed all of his peers. So it is assumed that the same thing can be said about Zonnie. From the information revealed so far, as it's current jinchuriki, Zonnie is gifted with a vast supply of chakra and stamina, immense strength, increased speed, instantenous healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day), and, at times, a nearly impenetrable chakra shield. Both Zonnie's mind and body are occasionally influenced by it. Physically, Zonnie has some of it's characteristics, such as animal-shaped hair and larger than normal canines, which become enhanced further during his transformations. Mentally, he remains largely unaffected, save for a few animalistic traits that slip through, such as his occasional tendency to leap between trees on all fours. Due to the unique structure of his seal, Zonnie has acess to the Ten-Tails' power; granting him various transformations that resemble the tailed-beast, allowing him to defeat notably stronger oponets. So far, he has displayed more forms then any other jinchuriki, though he is unable to use almost all of them due to his lack of controll. Even without using it's power, a small amount of the Ten-Tails' chakra is always mixed with his own. This is the pimary reason why Zonnie has a high level of strength, healing, speed and chakra, as well as being able to use the Ten-Tails' saliava and create mini-shockwaves. According to Xion, Zonnie's avrage chakra level is about twice times of a regular Kage. As such, he is naturally suited to jutsu that use a large amount of chakra, an example being the Rigkun Clone Technique. Howerver, because the seal is rejecting the Ten-Tails' chakra and not Zonnie's own body, Zonnie's body can have contact with the tailed beast chakra, without having poor chakra control. Like many jinchuriki, Zonnie can enter ' version 1' transformations, where he has a transparent cloak in the shape of the Ten-Tails. He also has shown entering his own 'version 2', 'version 3', 'version 4', and even a minature transformation. Like his fellow rival jinchuriki, Zonnie is able to become his tailed beast with great ease. Unlike moast of them, however, he has little to no controll in these forms. Howerver, the amount of control that Zonnie has over the forms that he can controll, is near flawless. For example, his Intial form increses his physical capabilities beyond his normal limits, and he can enter a 'compressed' state that further increses that power. The Ten-Tails' chakra first came to Zonnie during life-threatening situations, given to him by the Ten-Tails itself to ensure its survival, but after training with Xion, Zonnie learned how to contact the Ten-Tails and demand some of its power. Alternatively, and what has became a common method over time, Zonnie could give into his anger or frustration, allowing the Ten-Tails to force its influence upon him. Summoning Technique One of the Rinn'egan's features were unlimted summoning contracts. Because Zonnie has the Kagegan, he has all of the abilities of the Rinn'egan and two other Kekkei Genkai doujustu. In keeping with his somewhat bird theme, Zonnie had shown the ability to summon birds for both battle and message sending purposes, he cold even use them as an arial or underwater avantage in battle. The bird's can also be used for other purposes, for instance he has shown being able to hide in the belly of a bird, which could enter most areas undetected. Zonnie also has a contract with a piranha school and sharks; when he used his water sky technique. Stats List of Auspice Techniques A1 A2 A3 All Directions Shuriken Amaterasu (Copied) Blaze Release: Confining Flames Blaze Release: Kagustchi Body Flame Technique Body Shedding Chakra Barrier: Great Horned Owl Clone Body Blow Clone Body Slam Clone Catapult Clone Great Explosion Clone Rendan Clone Ring Formation Clone Spinning Heel Drop Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison Crystal Release: Snowflake Shuriken Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon Dance of the Cresent Moon Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique Demonic Illusion: Harvester of Sorrow Demonic Illusion: Lunatic Chains Demonic Illusion: Mirrior Heaven and Earth Change (Copied) Demonic Illusion: Mirror Image Body Demonic Illusion: Sense Deprivation Demonic Illusion: Woman in White Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Earth Release: Mud Indulgence Earth Release: Earth Style Wall Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Mud Body Technique Earth Release: Wheel of fortune Fire Release: Abolishing Flames Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Arrow Spearow Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (Copied) Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Multi Hawk Bullet Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades Quizen Quizen Grande Quizen Senbon Quizen Sphere Rain Tiger at Will Technique Ryoku Absorbtion Rigkun Clone Techique Summoning Technique (Birds, Pirahana School, Shark) Susanoo Tsukuyomi Water Release: Great Water Arm Water Release: Great Water Leg Water Release: Demon Fish Wave Crash Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Water Sky Convergence White Amaterasu Weaknesses Even in combat, Zonnie is shown to not be invincible, as he has three major weaknesses. The first weakness is his hair; Zonnie lost all his power when someone grabbed his tail or pulled his ears. The second is his ridiculous appetite; not only does he eat at a rate that would make other people lose their appetite, but if he doesn't get enough food or drugs, he becomes too weak to do almost anything. This weakness was never overcome, and almost got him killed against the battle with Tigerstar. The third his fear of the dark. According to Armaldo, Zonnie can not go into places such as caves without another person or a flashlight. Also, Zonnie needs to sleap with a nightlight on ever sence he was 5. Although his body heals at an extremely fast rate, the healing factor doesn't suppress the pain he endures while injured. He does not enjoy being hurt and sometimes has to work himself up for situations where extreme pain is certain. Similar to Mift, Zonnie also suffers from the same drawback that his sences gives him; such as being more prone to strong odors, sounds and feeling twice as mutch pain to physical damage. Being a half-mutant, Zonnie loses his powers. For him, it occurs once a month, radomly, makeing this unpredictable as Zonnie can become a human twice in a row. During this time, Dragatashiou cannot transform and stays as a simple small scythe without any abilities. Zonnie also loses all of his Vizard, Hydrone, jninchuriki and even Ninja abilities during this time, making him nothing more then a simple human being. When this happens, Zonnie's eyes and hair turn black and he loses his demon features. Howerver, he still can ultilize his advanced taijutsu, but he cannot use chakra to supplement his hits. Chakra One of his greatest advantages in battle, his countless jutsu and chakra, are also his greatest weakness. Most of his jutsu are A-rank, meaning they take an immense amount of chakra to use, even with good chakra controll. One notable example of this is his Shadow Cutter, Though the normal Quizen has no definite limit to it's uses, the S-Ranked version uses a great amount of chakra, and therefore he can only use it twice every 24 hours. Though useful, expanding the magnitude of his other abilities, Zonnie cannot handle too much of the Ten-Tails' influence. As he draws upon additional amounts of the Ten-Tails' chakra, "tails" are produced, and from the 'version 1' transformations and onwards, he is reduced to animal instincts, no longer being able to differentiate between friend and foe, as well as damaging his own body, slowly shortening his lifespan. For these reasons, Zonnie is currently learning to exercise more control over the Ten-Tails' chakra. Zonnie seems very wary of transforming into the beast or using it's chakra, preferring his Kekkei Gankai powers to the power of the Ten-tails. When he does use it's forms, Zonnie is unable to use his Kagegan. Ninjustu Zonnie, dispite his talent for nature transformation Justu, has to concider the affinity weakness. His Water Release being his pimary nature, and affinity it is weak to strong earth releases though moast of his water release can overpower wind release if he uses more chakra. And the same goes for his Fire Release, it is very weak to Water release so the only time Zonnie uses it is aginst a Futon user. The only type of Fire Release that would stand a chance is his Blaze Releases. And lastly is earth, while having his true affinity with it, is perhaps the moast unused chakra nature and because of that, Zonnie can't use it very good, not to metion it is weak agist Raiton users. Zonnie's plasma release is weak to both water and lightning, so he normaly uses this as a diversion to surprise oponets. His crystal kekkei genkai cannot crystallize either raw energy or chakra as they have no physical mass to crystallize, allowing a person with either energy-based jutsu, such lightning, fire, wind, or good chakra control to properly counter it. Dispite having no real eleamental weakess, there is a huge flaw to using the Acid Release, it's limit. The acid is porduced as the same way we make saliva that being said, there is a limit to how mutch acid Zonnie has accessable to at a time. While Chakra isn't a problem due to the acid acting as a medium, The acid can run out and according to Zonnie it takes a full day to remake. Kagegan All of the Mangeykou Kagegan jutsu, use massive amounts of chakra and also cause ever increasing damage to the user's eyesight, as the eyeball itself is engorged in blood and stressed enormously while being used; Zonnie himself becomes exhausted if using these consecutively and has to deactivate his Kagegan. During the fight with Roboracoon and later Ryoku, Zonnie has revealed that his genjustu comes from his right eye, and his ninjustu comes from his left. Even though Zonnie's inplantment of the Kagegan has solved a few of the drawbacks from it such as going blind, or suffering brain damage and the headaches arnet as painfull as before, but his eyes still bleed when recklessy using his Kagegan powers. If Zonnie keeps ignoreing his abilities, he will suffer from tempoary blindness, and sometimes comas. Chakra-Loss is also a factor, as all doujustu techniques and even keeping the Kagegan activated requires a constant supply of chakra. His emotions affect the weather which is a warining to some that he is about to explode with anger and rage, but usaly does it before moast people have a chance to react. Zonnie can not use his Kagegan in his Jinchuriki forms. Backstage Info Zonnie's creation and conception is heavily based around me, as all my main characters. I wanted a character that wouldly gladly be a hero and protect his friends, but couldn't care less if there wasn't any money or personal gain involved. His outfit and quotes are based on things that I've actualy said in real life and would gladly recomend to other people to view. When it came to abilities, I took a test online, and it said that my natural eleaments were water, earth and fire. I alway's liked the cursed seal, so I created the whole Mutantaion thing to help Zonnie's abilities make decent sence to everyone. Now as for his family and heiratage, after re-creating Otogakure and the family clans, I thought what would happen if I made a character that came from all four majior clans, and had the tailed beast inside of him? Now that would be just awesome! and so there you have it. Quotes "Look. What do you see? Ash right? Well, that ash is my village!" (About Marcia killing Inue) "She just made it personal." (To Armaldo) "You don't get it do you? One person's view of right is way diffrent than anothers view of right. What you are calling a crime I call justice, and I still am. I no longer see any light, and now my destiny is to walk the in path of darkness." (About being an Arrancar) "We are beings that have died, elvoved from death, and literly became death at death's hands." (Refering to his training) "They Say that learning is the root to mastering a technique, and that the roots are alway's bitter, but the fruit to it is sweat. So, I'm guessing that this is the fruit?" (To Burter) "Don't get so overcocky, man. Do you know who I am, let alone what abilities I have? I'm the fuckin' Wyvern Master, the highest rank of any Wyvern Order member when it comes to power that you've ever fought. Seal. Newton. Aang. They are nothing but losers when you compare thier power to mine!" (To Armaldo, Burter, and Seal) "Your opnion, it doesn't change a damn thing." (To Armaldo) "If you are going to judge me by my actions, and opions, and not look at the full frame of the story, then you have no right to be called Totem." (To Kuruk) "A heart. A heart? Who needs a heart when you have power!" (To Burter) "Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. I have no use for it." (To Seal) "Those eyes...I cant freaking stand them! Ever sence the start, you did nothing but underestimate me and treat me like I was nothing. You didn't even anknowlege me as an equal like I did you. You always think you're so cool, judgeing me and my methods. And no matter how much shit I beat outta you, you always think your better than me! Well, I have had enough! As a testament of my revenge, I'm going to kill you, and your precious little village too! And today, everyone will see who is stronger once Zonnie Uchiha defeats Zuko Bei Fong!" (To Josho)'' "Look at you, you've even joined forces with the Avengers....and you call yourself a Vizard! You are a discrase to the name."'' "Arrancar, Vizard, Hollow, Human, Gudalian, Vexos...Avenger or Ristence. I don't care who or what you are! I kill anyone who gets in my way of revenge!" (To Roboracoon) "As an Arrancar you were a pathetic piece of shit, now you are nothing but dog shit." '' (To Grimmy) "''Is this what you are gonna do? Hide behind your fangirls like the little skamp you are? I thought you said that you have a great power in your hands. Or are you just lying your pathetic ass off? Tell you what, I'll give you a two second time limit to run like a dog, or fight me like the real Grimmy." (To Grimmy) "Oh hell no. You made me do this pain-in-the-ass release, and woke me from my nap just to say you gonna back out from the fight? Your gonna show me your Bankai! Even if I have to beat the living shit outta you to force you to!" (To his mother) "War...war isn't fun, mommy. I never have fun killing someone, even if I hate them." '' ''"Can you guy's just get the hell out? I don't want your pitty. I just want your friendship. But if the only thing I have is pitty, what kind of friendship is that?" '' (To Xion) "''Fight you? No, I wanna Kill you." (To Kagura) "Well, I've alway's liked the type of woman who could kick my ass any day at anytime." (To Stayfon Muhso) "You don't know how long I've ben waiting for this moment. And I'll even admit that you are stronger then me. But if you think defeating me is gonna be easy, then you're dead ass wrong." (To Stayfon Muhso) "You're an Arnilaxian and I'm a Wavnd! Whichever side losses will be annihilated. That's how it's been for over four-thousand years. Do you need any other reason to fight? Come on. The one who remains standing will return alive. That's all it comes down to!" (To Roboracoon, referring to his form's time limit) "It only lasts for three minutes 'cause I'm a villian, y'know." (To Ryoku) "Now that you've escaped from your child body, I can beat you to death without feeling any remorse." Triva﻿ -According to Armaldo, Zonnie's aspect of death is hatered. -Zonnie is one of the very few people to wear thier Zanpackto on thier back. -While on his outer appearance, Zonnie seems like a laugh-less, boring stick in the mud but he is accually an easy-going person. Usually in fights, he will iritate the opponent, but this only applies to those who he knows cant beat him, but retains seriousness with powerful opponents which is an idication of when someone is respected by him. -Though it wasn't intended by the Creator, Zonnie has many similarateries to my other characters; *Both Zonnie and Kaize become darker people after loseing a lost one *Both Zonnie and Bastu are the respected assains of thier villages *Both Zonnie and Kaize have an outstanding growth rate *Both Zonnie and Seal have an avanced Kekkei Genkai but it is unknown how they got it *And finialy, Both Zonnie and Raysuke are known to occanisaly break the fourth wall *These facts also make him similar to Sasuke Uchiha; plus Zonnie doesn't address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names like "Armaldo-sensei" or "Dante-sama", (Even as a Child) something the Japanese would consider very insulting or rude. -Unlike many protoginist or anti-heroes, Zonnie's personailties or goals do not change throughout the series. -According to the Fanon Databook; *Zonnie's hobbies are sleeping *Zonnie's favorite foods are tomatoes, steak and cheesecake, his least is vegetables, or any kind of vegetarian cooking. *Zonnie's Favorite color is green with purple while his least is gray. *Zonnie wishes to rematch with Armaldo and Zonnie wants to fight the upper respected ninja of the universe. *Zonnie's hero is Sasuke Uchiha. *Zonnie has ben on a total of 54 missions; all of them S-ranked. *Zonnie's favorite word is "revenge" (Monfo), his favorite phrase is "when the going gets tough, the though start kicking ass"